Koala Kong
Koala Kong is a koala evolved by the Evolvo-Ray who appears in some Crash Bandicoot games. He is considered to be the original "Tiny Tiger" of Crash Bandicoot. History ''Crash Bandicoot'' Koala Kong's first appearance was in Crash Bandicoot. He was the third boss and appeared at the end of the second island at a coal mine. He had 4 hit points and attacked Crash by throwing boulders at him. When fighting him, he threw 3 breakable boulders which Crash may destroy by spinning or choose to dodge them, and then another rock that Crash can spin right back at him, damaging Kong. However, mine carts can block the deflected rocks. TNT crates will drop down as the fight continues, and later on in the fight more than one TNT crate will appear at once. After the events of the game, Kong apparently became a movie star and has been trained by a dialect coach to improve his diction. ''Crash Bash'' His next appearance was in Crash Bash, when he was playable for the first (and currently only) time. He was summoned by Uka Uka to participate in the tournament after four years of his Arctic treatment. His strengths and weaknesses were equal to Tiny's. Kong was Tiny's 'Evil Side' counterpart, and with equal abilities. In Crate Crush Arenas, he could toss boxes nearly halfway across the arena, which was nearly double that of Crash and Dingodile. In Tank arenas, his shooting mines had the second longest range, but dealt by far the most damage. In Polar Push, Kong had a single massive push across the ice rather than multiple weak ones like Crash. Also like Tiny, Kong rode on top of Killer Whales in Splash Dash. Afterwards, he apparently started a talk show for those to stay fit. ''Crash Twinsanity'' His latest appearance was a cameo in Crash Twinsanity, at Crash's "birthday party". He has an almost demonic face in this game. Crash does not fight him in this game and he barely moves during the scene; however, he makes a small muscle-flexing motion as soon as his right arm becomes visible, but then Ripper Roo jumps up and gets in the way of the camera for a couple of seconds. It's rumored that N. Gin brought him to work in the battle ship and he tries attacking Crash for revenge, but isn't seen and sinks along with the ship and his current fate is unknown. A cancelled idea was that he would be the conductor of a train called the Super Kong Express on his quest to find the treasure in the 10th Dimension. Crash and Cortex would land on the train and Kong starts to chase after them on the locomotive. ''Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Koala Kong reappeared in ''Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy, reprising his role from the original game. However upon his defeat, he gets carried away by a runaway minecart instead of just collapsing, and the player is awarded the Koala Konked trophy. Appearances *''Crash Bandicoot'' *''Crash Bash'' *''Crash Twinsanity (cameo)'' *''Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy'' Gallery See: Koala Kong/Gallery Trivia *Real-life koalas' diets consist mainly of leaves from the Eucalyptus trees, of which almost no other animal can feed upon. The Crash Bash manual insinuates that Koala Kong is capable of eating entire Eucalyptus tree trunks. *Koala Kong, along with Doctor Nitrus Brio, Tawna, Komodo Moe and Baby T are the only known characters of the Crash universe before Crash Bash that were not playable characters in CTR. However, all of these characters, including Kong, make cameos in CTR's Scrapbook, unlocked by beating the game, or via cheat code. *Almost all of Kong's depictions and images show him grinning or baring his teeth, possibly to look intimidating; his 3D image in Crash Bash is the only exception, as he's seen merely smirking. *His appearances in Crash 1 and Crash Bash (both US and Japan) are similar to Blinky Bill. The only differences are that Blinky Bill has only gray ears, no light gray 5 o'clock shadow, no hair on his chest and only wore red overalls. *The spikes on his wrists were first seen in Crash Twinsanity. *''Crash Bash'' was the only game until N. Sane Trilogy where Koala Kong had a voice. *In his Twinsanity model, he appears to be without pupils. However, this could just be a programming error. *In a Twinsanity concept art piece (the go-fish image), he leans over to look at Pinstripe's cards, while they and the other players were looking at Cortex standing in the door, who had just thawed from the iceberg. *In the prototype version of Crash Bandicoot, Koala Kong had five hit points instead of four. Also, it was not possible for Crash to simply spin the boulder back at him as it didn't self-aim itself. *Like Pinstripe, Tiny, Ripper Roo, and Crash, he is based off a Marsupial found only in Australia. es:Koala Kong hu:Koala Kong it:Koala Kong pl:Koala Kong pt:Koala Kong pt-br:Kong ru:Коала Конг Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Bosses Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Crash Bash Category:Crash Twinsanity Category:Antagonists Category:Good Article Category:Enemies Category:Character Cameos Category:Mutants Category:Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Category:Villains Category:Animals